


Gracias por amarme

by souldarkyuko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldarkyuko/pseuds/souldarkyuko
Summary: Luffy tiene miedo de que Law odie los regalos que hizo para él, tratando de esconder sus errores y cambiar su regalo, con ayuda de Sanji Luffy se dará cuenta que tan grande es el amor de Torao.





	Gracias por amarme

**Author's Note:**

> One-Short de Law x Luffy
> 
> AVISO: Este Fan fic contiene BL si no te gusta este genero por favor evita comentar y pasa a retirarte del tema, cualquier comentario ofensivo sera ignorado.

La navidad casi llega y estoy nervioso, pasare esa fecha con Law, no debería estar nervioso porque ya tengo tiempo saliendo con ese hombre pero el motivo de mis nervios es a causa del regalo. Law siempre ha dicho que yo soy su mejor regalo pero no pude evitar hacer algo para el pero no salió como esperaba.-

Esto se ve horrible.- dije molesto

Un poco.- dijo Sanji mientras decoraba unas galletas.- No importa cómo se vea, Law va a quererlo

No quiero eso, quiero que sea perfecto para el.- dije aún más molesto.- Mira esas galletas, son perfectas, a Zoro le gustaran

Zoro odia lo dulce.- dijo Sanji sonriendo.- Pero no pude comprarle algo

Ver a Sanji sonreír me hizo sentir menos molesto, tenía razón, Law va a aceptar cualquier cosa que le dé, me siento como cuando le dije lo que sentía por primera vez. Era un niño, no tenía nada que ofrecerle y aun así, el me acepto aun cuando eso implicaba pelear con mi familia.-

Sanji, déjame hacer una galletas.- dije feliz.- Quiero darle unas galletas junto a esta cosa que hice

Muy bien, lo bueno que tengo material de sobra.- dijo Sanji

Las horas pasaron y mis galletas no quedaban como las de Sanji, al llegar la madrugada decidí quedarme con la última tanda de galletas que salieran, guarde todo y fui a dormir, como ya era tarde Sanji me dejo dormir en su casa. Al llegar la mañana una llamada me despertó, al ver la pantalla pude leer el nombre de Law.-

Torao.- dije aun dormido.- ¿Qué hora es?

Temprano, pero necesito decirte que llegare tarde a nuestra cita.- dijo Torao.- Llega a casa y toma la llave que guardo bajo el tapete

¿Quieres que este en tu casa solo?- dije sorprendido

Sera un rato, llegare lo más pronto que pueda.- dijo Torao

Sin decir algo más la llamada se cortó, mis nervios aumentaron pero una idea llego tan pronto como me levante de la cama. Al llegar a la casa de Torao y ver que estaba completamente solo subí a la habitación comencé con mi plan, al llegar la tarde oí que llegar a Torao.-

¿Luffy?- dijo Torao desde la sala

¡Estoy en el cuarto!- grite, me apague las luces y me acosté en la cama

Al entrar Torao encendió la luz y se quedó parado.-

¿Qué haces amor?- dijo sorprendido

Es tu regalo, ven y desenvuélvelo.- dije mientras señalaba mi entre pierna.- Puede que tu regalo no aguante mucho

Torao sonrió y dejando caer su mochila se acercó a la cama, se acomodó sobre mí y quito el listón que había puesto en mi miembro.-

Veo que el solo poner el listón te hizo ponerte duro de aquí.- dijo mientras lo acariciaba.- ¿Puedo usarlo?

S-sí.- dije con dificultad

Torao introdujo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza, trate de hacer que durara pero no pude evitar terminar en su boca.-

Esto es lo mejor del regalo.- dijo Torao acercándose a mi rostro.- Déjame besarte

No ocupas permiso.- dije apenado.- Tienes aun semen en tu boca

¿Quieres que lo limpie?

No, ven.- dije mientras lo acercaba a mi

Torao me beso y pude saborear mi semen pero eso no me impidió probar por completo la boca de Torao. Cuando terminamos de jugar nos quedamos acostados, me acurruque y trate de dormir hasta que Torao se levantó y camino hacia mi mochila.-

Oye, deja eso.- dije molesto.- Ven y dame amor

Deja busco algo.- dijo Torao.- Aquí esta

Eso es...

Al darse la vuelta vi que Torao tenía los regalos que había pensado darle pero que al final decidí cambiarlo.-

D-Deja eso.- dije molesto, trate de moverme pero aún estaba adolorido por las embestidas de Torao.- No lo abras

Torao ignorando mi petición abrió los regalos, lo primero que vio fue la bufanda que le hice junto con el gorro.-

Están...

Hermosos.- dijo Torao.- Puedo sentir el cariño de tu parte

Pero, está mal hecho y ni tu nombre puse, dice Torao.- dije escondido debajo de las cobijas.- Perdón por ser tan tonto

Esta perfecto, eres el único que me dice así.- dijo Torao acercándose a la cama

Pero esta feo.- dije aun escondido

Me gustan, y los usare.- dijo Torao.- El gorro también

¿Enserio?- dije al descubrir un poco mi rostro.- Pero, se reirán de ti en el hospital

No, al contrario.- dijo Torao acercando su rostro al mío.- Tendrán envidia de que tengo algo hecho por mi adorable novio

Beso mi frente y abrió el otro regalo, al ver que eran las galletas trate de quitárselas pero se puso de pie y se alejó de mi alcance.-

Eso no puedes comerlas, se ven mal, están quemadas.- dije aún más apenado.- No quiero que enfermes

Torao volviendo a ignorar mi voz probó una de las galletas, sonrió y se acercó a mí.-

Es lo más rico que he probado.- dijo Torao sonriendo

Eres muy amable.- dije al esconderme de nuevo.- No te mereces esos regalos

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.- dijo Torao.- Sabes mi pasado y aun así te quedaste, me has ayudado con tu familia y le has mentido a Sabo acerca de mi padre, no sé qué hice para tener un novio como tu

Torao.- dije descubriendo mi rostro.- Feliz navidad

Apenas lo dices.- dijo Torao.- Te amo

¿Cómo supiste de los regalos?- pregunte confundido

Tu amigo Sanji me llamo.- dijo acercándose

Me vengare de Sanji.- dije molesto

Gracias por soportarme.- dije acercándome a su rostro

Gracias por dejar que te amé.- dijo Torao

Me encanta tu sonrisa, ya que solo me sonríes así a mí

Me gusta tu manera de ser.- dijo Torao

Haciendo a un lado todo Torao volvió a besarme y nos preparamos para seguir festejando, aun cuando soy un niño, Torao puede amarme así y es algo que debo agradecer.

**Author's Note:**

> © Derechos reservados a Eiichiro Oda de los personajes. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.


End file.
